


Rare Truffle

by Candasaurus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candasaurus/pseuds/Candasaurus
Summary: Always doing things for others, hardly ever for himself. Even going for a coffee is a luxury he doesn't partake in often. Not that he notices.But sometimes a little self indulgence is good,  especially if it means getting a particular flavor that happens to be held in one location only.Thing is, he doesn't think cute baristas and their kisses are meant to be part of the transaction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have an addiction to coffee AUs, you can pry them from my cold dead hands. 
> 
> Surprise, it's an iced coffee now.
> 
> (Twitter jokes are fun)
> 
> I think this is also my first published Soriku fic?. Hm. Lol
> 
> There will be more characters and pairings I'm thinking of adding later, I just... need to think about it. *sweats*

Sora rarely goes for coffee, but this morning was just too much for him already. It was frigid outside, the sidewalks slick with slush, and the air stinging his face like a thousand tiny needles anytime the breeze came his way.

He slinks into the first barista shop he sees, the warmth embracing him like a weighted blanket. Trudging his way to the counter, dragging his soaked feet along the tiles, squeaking and probably leaving dark tread marks. He'll apologize with a generous tip, he thinks. 

Eyes half closed and riddled with sleep deprivation, vaguely hears the worker greet him, a deep, soft voice that nearly lulled him back to the realm of sleep. 

He weakly lifts up his hand in a lazy wave, and managed to mumble out an order that he forgot as soon as it left his lips, and even if he gave his name or not.

He pulls out his cash and manages to successfully pay for his drink, with change back, and stuffed who knows how much into the tip jar.  
There was a surprised balk from the barista, but he paid no mind, settling down into a nearby chair while he waited for his beverage. 

Time lost some meaning as his eyes grew heavy and gave way, dozing off. Sora had become quite the master of sleeping sitting upright. His college professors none the wiser, or at least they didn't say anything.

His mind played out all he had to do this week, between assignments, promised obligations, his part time job, dinner with mom. A very full schedule and little time to rest. 

He comes to when a warm, very warm hand is gently placed on his shoulder, shaking him slightly. Bemused, he peaks his eyes open, having already forgotten he was at the coffee shop, with a nice hot latte floating in front of him. 

"Ah, thank you, so sorry about that. Guess I dozed… off…" having taken the cup, looking up, he was met with serene eyes, pools of seafoam, surrounded with a blanket of starlight. His breath restricted, heart in his throat.

A small chuckle that chimed like the melody of a music box. "It's alright, college students crash here all the time. Sometimes all day."

Sora's mind was going the speed of light, there was so much he wanted to say, the desire to flirt, but the reservation that it might be unwelcomed, maybe a joke, no say something smart, he looks like he likes intellectuals-

"Couldn't possibly be because of these ultra comfy seats." Shit. 

This elicited a small laugh anyways, and Sora calls it a win. "I dunno, our seats are the finest of Merlin's Warehouse Upholstery." 

It was Sora's turn to laugh at their silly exchange. It wasn't outright hilarious, but to his tired mind, everything was funny. He took a tentative sip of his drink and sighed. It was so good. But he had no idea what it was.

"Hey, Um…what did I order?"

The worker who had made their way back behind the counter, casually turned back to face him, ponytail swaying in what Sora would describe as tantalizing. 

"You asked for anything without hazelnut, so I made a dark chocolate truffle latte. We're not technically supposed to use the truffle flavoring until next week, but I think you were the perfect exception." A sly smirk accented his statement. 

All the blood in his body rushed to his face, ears burning hot toes tingling. If humans could produce steam from their heads, he'd be able to open his own sauna. 

"W-well I am pretty exceptional." Mentally hitting himself. He was failing miserably, his flirt game in the gutter. 

"Well. Be sure to grace me with your presence again soon, Sora, I'll make you an especially exceptional latte just for you." The baristas sent him off with a wink. 

"Definitely. " Wincing at his own voice making that happy, squeaky pitch Kairi pointed out to him whenever he got flustered around cute guys. It was infuriating. 

Exiting the shop, only getting a few feet away before looking back through the windows, the other boy was cleaning off the steamers, but noticed him anyways. Giving him a little wave Sora returned before walking again.

He could melt ice with how hot his face felt, and he was sure he was keeping his coffee warm instead of the other way around. Heat was practically radiating off of him, putting shame to the sun, it could bring an early spring. 

Gingerly taking sips of coffee, trying to calm his twitterpated heart. Replaying the whole exchange in his mind over and over. A smile pulling his lips. He was outright giddy, he could almost skip, if he knew that the icy pavement didn't have it out for him.

Roleplaying with himself, how he'd go back, what he'd say. Maybe a cheesy pickup line, a pun or two? Everyone liked puns, right? He shivered at the thought of the other saying his name again. How would it sound deep and husky?

In turn, he would call him by his name, sultry and slow. Putting on his best charm and- wait. 

Oh no.

Sora stopped dead before the crosswalk, even though it was green, the chirping sound that indicated it was ok to walk falling on deaf ears. 

"Fuck." He said a little louder than intended, a passerby eyeballing him before brushing past. 

He didn't get his name! Didn't ask, didn't see a name tag- he pulls out his wallet too look for- dammit! No receipt. 

With a woeful sigh, part of his daydream dying, he stood, waiting for the light to turn green again. 

"Welp… I guess I'll just have to go back." He smiled at himself. 

Oh, what a pity, having to go back to the coffee shop for a name? Going every day, ordering a coffee to "make up" for it? To see and talk to a beautiful guy at the start of his day? 

Shame.


	2. Chapter 2

Revisiting the coffee shop a sounded easy in theory. But perhaps Sora should have paid more attention to where he was the day before. For the life of him, he could not find the building anywhere on his route. He had even left home early so he’d have time to fli-chat with the nice barista guy.

Huffing a disappointed sigh, hands in pockets, leaned heavily on the crosswalk switch and waited for the lights to change. He pulled out his phone to try looking up the coffee shop again. None of the names that appeared in the search looked familiar, but then again he didn’t know it in the first place. There was no receipt, and the cup he had was just a generic, blank canvas brand. He had no leads, other than the boy who worked there. 

Kairi had classes today, maybe he could ask the caffeine queen. 

A text from his group chat chimed, finally something to distract him from his disappointing start to the morning.

-_Roxy: “Hey butthead, you left your gross, soaked socks by the couch again. We. Have. A. Laundry basket. You will recompense.”_

Ah, Roxas, the ever tidy one. A trait that Sora just didn’t posses. Roxas absorbed all of the good qualities, except humor, in the womb.

-_Sunny: “Sorry boo, -3o I’ll make you sea-salt cocoa later.”_

_ -Buni: “ya nasty, stinky boi.” _

-_Venti: “Hey! No names!”_

-_Roxy: “I accept your offering.”_

-_Buni: “stinky brat boy.”_

-_Venti: “NooOOOooo!”_

-_Venti: “Sunshine, pls pick up some saltines on your way home, we’re having soup tonight!”_

-_Sunny:_ "👍"

His feet walked the stretch of the crosswalk by pure habit after the chirp began, pocketing his phone to watch his steps. 

Grateful towards his brothers for tolerating him on a daily basis. Not that he was bad company, he just wasn’t as tidy as Vanitas and Roxas. Ven could probably compete, but even he puts the cap back on the toothpaste. He’s trying to break his bad habit of just dropping everything where he walked, it’s just taking some time. Vanitas is so patient with him, and he appreciates it. Unlike their fa-

Mentally shaking his head, he reached the next intersection. There she was, always 8:43 on the dot. Kairi had schedule, and a strong routine to back it up. He wished they had more classes together. Her positive energy was contagious, and she’d be damned if she let anyone be mopey or sad in her presence. 

She turned and gave him a little head nod in place of a wave. Books in one hand, her staple coffee in the other. 

“Mornin,’ bedhead. Your hair is looking particularly well rested today.”

Sora has long given up on trying to tame… whatever was the mop on his head. He brushes it, but that is the extent of work he is willing to put into it. He doesn’t have to strength to style it. Every. Single. Morning. Like his blonde brothers do. Vanitas managed to cut and part his hair in a way that makes it look purposeful. Sora? Nah. Can’t be bothered. But he’s never gotten flack for it. Even Kairi thinks it suits his bubbly personality. Yet he pulls his fringed down ever so slightly.

“And you’re as radiant and glam as ever, Kai.” Adjusting his backpack, he offered up his hands to take her books, she greedily obliged so she could wrap both her hands on her hot drink. “Did you not get a new pair of gloves yet?”

“Sora, you don’t understand, a pair of gloves that will fit my tiny hands, and be stylish, is very hard to come by. So, I’ve actually decided to look into commissioning them. That Olette girl is very talented, have you looked at her online shop?” She stuttered under chattering teeth, and Sora was pretty sure her flushed face wasn’t just from the cold, and he smirked.

“You sent me a link to every listing she has on there, I’m pretty sure I’ve seen it. I really like that blue cat thing, the one the size of a giant pillow? I’m actually a little tempted to get it.” It just looked so soft and squishy. He wondered what kind of fabric she used. 

Kairi took a hearty sip of her drink and laughed. His train of thought came to a halt when he caught a whiff of her coffee, it smelled really, really good. His early disappointment of not being able to find Mystery Latte Guy came crawling back into his brain. Kairi immediately noticed his pout, if his silence wasn’t anything to go by. 

“Hey bum, what’s got you down?” She hands him her coffee, he hadn’t taken his eyes off of it. 

He takes a surly sip, the espresso was different, so it wasn’t his coffee place. Still good though, so he takes a greedy gulp, with Kairi yelping a ‘Hey!’ before handing it back to her with a grin. “Nothing terrible, I promise. I think… I’m… well. It’s stupid.”  
  
Playful pout on her lips as she investigates the level of her coffee, “Sora, if something is upsetting you, it’s not stupid.”  
  
Smiling at her genuineness, Kairi has always been like that. Always making sure you’re ok, no matter how small the grievance. “Well.. there’s this guy-”

“AH! I knew it! What’s his name, what class?!” Her excitement came in waves, she had been waiting since middle school for Sora to even show a single ounce of interest in someone else, and she’ll drink up every drop she can get. 

Red faced, Sora tapped his fingers against the bundle of books. “He’s not a student, I don’t think… at least I haven’t seen him on campus. I don’t know his name, I forgot to ask…” He scratched his cheek meekly, she ‘tsked’ him teasingly. “He works at a coffee shop, but… I was so tired yesterday morning, I didn’t catch the name of it. I looked for it this morning, but. No such luck… I’m beginning to think it was a fatigue dream.”

“Hmm.” Sipping tentatively, “What does he look like?”  
  
She watched as his face became soft, with whimsical sigh, “He has silver hair, like evening rain clouds. His eyes are green like the ocean on sunrise.”  
  
“Wow, ok “Mr. Literary Major,” take a breath. “He’s a hottie, with dreamy pale skin.” 

“How did you know?! Do you know- have you seen him?!” Hopeful eyes beamed up at her.

Taking the lead in their walk so she could guide them up the campus steps, “Nah, solution by subtraction. Pale skin with those genetic qualities makes sense. I’m glad though, the other guy I thought you were about to describe has brown eyes and a bad tan. A real jerk. Stay away from him.” And utter her breath, Sora could barely make out ‘rich, snobby, entitled son of a-.’ “Anyways. I haven’t seen him. I rotate my coffee shops, so I think I’d have run into him. Maybe he’s new?”

Contemplating, Sora shuffled through his very ambiguous memories of the morning prior. “I dunno, he seemed pretty familiar with the amount of college students passing out in cafes.” This earned him another laugh. “He also said that they had a yearly truffle special that wasn’t supposed to be used until next week… damn I really wanted another one…”

“Truffle? Damn, expensive taste, Sora.” 

“Is it?” He gapped.

“Yeah, truffles are pricey bitches, I doubt they’d actually make a syrup flavoring, maybe they ground it up? If they serve that, I definitely probably haven’t been there. Too pricey.” 

Biting his lip, Sora considered his options. Did he want to try pursuing a guy, who previously was already out of his league, but was now seemed several out of his reach. 

Kairi had stopped at the top of the stairs, disposed of her empty cup and turned around to grab her books. Sora was still several steps down. Pursing her lips, she trots back down to one step up from his, so they were eye level. 

“Hey, just because he works at a fancy shmancy shop, doesn’t mean he’s too posh for you. Don’t let what I said deter you, I’m sorry.” She booped his nose and grabbed her books. “I’ll look it up later, I’m a master at scavenger hunts. And if you want, we can stop by there after classes?” 

Crinkling his nose, but his smile returning. “Thanks Kai. I’d like that.” Walking the remaining steps, Kairi’s good vibes taking their affect and returning his good mood. “So. About Olette.”

That’s all it took for Kairi to start gushing about the girl she’d been crushing on for the last 2 semesters, and her grand plan to ask her out. Even so far as including plans for a double date with Sora’s mystery latte man. He had to admit, it was starting to feel like a sound plan. 

He just had to find him first. 

-

Pulling his hair through the tie one last loop, he pulled it taut against his head and resumed cleaning up after the morning rush. The fact he was disappointed that the brunette from the day before hadn’t come in, was to say the least. He shouldn’t get his hopes down, it hasn’t been that long. But he had lingering doubts. Maybe he came on too strong? But he flirted back… or he thought he did. Flirting wasn’t a game he was good at, regardless of what he’s been told. 

He rid of the sanitizer bucket full of syrup water, and replaced it back at its station with a new rag. Mindlessly counted the cups and lids, sleeves and straws. Reorganized the front counter for the third time in an hour. They really needed to promote themselves. Business was way too slow for his liking. He needed to keep moving, or his daydreams would get the better of him.

And Daydream he did. Of Sun Kissed skin, freckles sprinkled on round cheeks, and dark, deep blue eyes he could drown in. A mess of hair that look stupid soft, he just wanted to bury his face in it. He didn’t think anyone could pull off a grungy hoodie, jeans and ratty skater shoe look, and still be the cutest thing on the planet. Yet he was proved wrong. 

The sound of an incoming tram snapped his mind away from sunshine smiles, and back to doing his job. There would be another influx of customers coming in, fresh off the trolley, and he needed to be ready for snooty businessmen and their demands. 

The bell hanging off the door rang as a fiery flame of hair waltzed in confidently and strutted behind the counter with their too tight pants, puffy coat that swallowed them, and slush covered boots. 

“Thank you for gracing me with your presence, Lea. You’re only two hours late today.” He snickered towards his tardy coworker, who lost mass as he hung up his giant coat in office. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I made great time today.” Grabbing his red, gold trimmed company apron, and a biscotti shoved in his mouth as he tapped himself onto the clock. “So, Riku, any “cuties” today?”

Riku quirked his lips, and grabbed the broom to mindlessly sweep the lobby. “Not yet. But I’m not holding my breath. If I’ve never seen him before yesterday, he probably was just passing through.”

“Wow, King Pessimism. He said he’d definitely come back. I was here, I heard. It’s on record.”  
  
“Your photographic memory isn’t a legitimate record, or you’d be better about replacing Isa’s laptop, as per your word. He says he can still smell the cinnamon.” Riku snickered at the memory of Lea accidentally spilling his experimental cinnamon roll flavored coffee mix on said laptop, grounds getting stuck beneath the keys. Ironically only the “F” key still usable. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lea dug around behind the counter in a search. “You have any spare hair ties?” 

Digging into his own apron pocket, he produced another hair tie, and bobby pins that he knew that lion’s mane of a hairstyle would need. “I still can’t believe I did that though. I don’t I’ve ever fallen so hard for someone I just met. I almost wrote my number on his cup.”  
  
“And you should have. I think you’d be planning your first date by now.” Lea haphazardly affixed his hair into a messy bun, and used every single pin in Riku’s hand. 

“Can’t believe my boss is encouraging this.” Riku mock gasped.

Satisfied as he’s going to get with his hair, Lea moved to the mugs to get a cup of sweet, sweet caffeine juice. “You only live once. Got it memorized?” His trademark phrase and temple poke. Chugging down his joe, and starting up the secondary register simultaneously. “And what’s the worst he can do?”

“Splash hot coffee in my face.” He deadpanned.

With a pop of his mouth, “Ah. I was just gonna say, he could say “no” but… Yeah, guess he could do that, that’s much worse.”

Their conversation came to a close as a few girls made their way in, and started up the next rush of the morning. Riku kept glancing out the window in hopes of seeing a familiar face pop up. Contemplating, if he shows, on whether or not he should greet him as a normal customer, or address him by his name that he’s been repeating in his head over and over since the morning prior.

_Sora, I hope you come by soon. _


End file.
